You Again!
by munchkingirl95
Summary: Story's a work in progress, suggestions and reviews are always welcomed! Bridgette's finally home from her schooling and is eager to spend time catching up with her baby cousin Marinette. What she wasn't expecting, was to find him again after his sudden disappearance and more drama then she left with and the past catching up to her. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I had finally made it home, home to my family. Mari had found out that I was the past Ladybug, and I was luckily able to give her the advice that she wanted to help beat a villain.

"Bri!" I heard Mari scream with excitement as she had engulfed me in a bear hug. I had smiled as I had returned the hug. Both girls were finally out of high school, so they didn't have to deal with as much stuff anymore. Marinette had changed a bit, she had gotten taller than she had remember, her hair was loose now, and she was still happy, but she was working under Gabriel Agreste now, as an assistant designer.

"Mari? How are you? You look more beautiful than ever." I admitted with a smirk and gave Mari a twirl, which earned her a laugh.

"Bri, you look amazing, I don't even know what you're talking about, gushing about me for." She said giggling as I laughed. I didn't want to think about me, I wanted to catch up with Mari, I wanted to make sure that she was taken care of!

"Oh shh, we're focusing on you." I said as I had looked at Mari. "Come on, we've got to get me settled." I said with a smile as I had lifted my suitcases and followed Mari's pursuit.

"Ooh, I hope you don't mind. I invited some friends. Adrien's cousin's also in town and asked to join us. Hope you don't mind." Mari said as she had placed the suitcases down next to the second bed in Mari's room. "They'll be here in a few minutes." Mari continued as we had put away my stuff as I had plopped myself down in bed, when I heard a knocking sound at the door.

"Hello!" I heard a girl say as I lazily waved her hand in the air. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was exhausted from the trip.

"Hi!" I said back, "Sorry, I'm a bit tired." I continued as I had explained myself, so I didn't feel so bad. When out of nowhere I had seen a boy with blonde hair and a black vest. Anger boiled inside me as I had punched him in the face.

"I thought that was you." He said with a chuckle as I glared at him. Who the hell did this guy think he was anyways?

"Agreste." I retorted as I had glared at him, as he was still towering over me, a smile still apparent on his face.

"Dupain-Cheng, come on." He said, trying to act all cute, but I glared at him. _He's funny if he thinks he can get on my good side like that again. _

"Don't be so damn close to me Agreste." I growled as she heard him sigh, I rolled my eyes, shoving him away from me, refraining myself from killing him in this exact spot, with so many damn witnesses.

"You two, know each other?" I heard a boy ask as I looked to see a look alike of Felix Agreste.

"Yeah, I've never seen you like this before Bri. You ok?" I heard Mari ask nervously. She knew I was about to rip this boy's head off, as she should be, but I just got home, and I don't want to cause any more problems.

"She's my ex."

"He's my ex."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visitor Part 1

Bridgette's POV

"You dated an Agreste?!" Marinette asked as I had put on my apron, getting ready for work. I work in Sabine and Tom's bakery, now they had added a café menu to their shop, it was now more populated than ever.

"Shh." I covered Mari's mouth, her blue eyes widen in shock as I sighed. "I-It's a long story. But, he's in the past." I continued as I had tied my apron, along with my hair. Agreste was gone, and hopefully I'll never see him again. I don't need his drama again, along with the heart break.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Mari asked, now sad and I waved my hands in panic. Mari upset, was the last thing I needed. She was so sweet, she didn't need what I was dealing with. Besides, we are in the past, it's not like we can see each other again. The doorbell rang and I hugged Mari goodbye as I had given her the lunch, I had made for her.

"Hello." The familiar voice said as I had dropped the coffee cup that I was drinking before my shift. I looked up to see blonde hair, and him wearing a fancy suit, his green eyes focused on me.

"Bri…." I heard Mari whisper to me, worried about me, but I smiled at her, reassurance to make sure she didn't worry about me. She already had so much on her plate, she didn't need this too.

"I'm fine Mari, go on." I urged her with a smile. She looked at me one last time and then rushed out of the door because she was late for work. "You!" I stated in an angry whisper.

"Brie, I've been trying to contact you for years. Your very hard to get a hold of." Felix Agreste said as he had looked at me with those eyes and normally, if I was still in love with him, I would have melted in his arms, like before. But we've both changed.

"And I've been avoiding you." I said as I had walked around, cleaning a bit before we had opened, and everyone came in.

"I don't understand why either." He said as I froze, anger boiling inside of me. Must be in the family to be this damn determined.

"You don't understand?" I growled as I glared at him. "You didn't even text me you were leaving, then next thing I see you and some, _chick_?! That could be why." I said as I had wiped a table and placed the table clothes on them along with plates and all the silverware.

"I told you, that was only a photoshoot! That I had lost my phone the day before, I left a letter, did you not get it?" Felix asked, sounding sincere as he had followed me around, me ignoring him. "I'll take this as a no." He continued, not taking the hint.

"I've got a date tonight anyways, haven't even told Mari yet because she's been so busy with _your father's _designing company." I stated as I had seen in the corner of my eye, his jaw dropping.

"You have a date?" I could hear the anger in his voice as I sighed. "With whom?" He continued.

"With Marcus Coffine. Mari's going on a date with his younger cousin Luka." I smirked as I had seen that not only did I hit him with the news once, but a double hit.

"Marcus? That blue haired boy who's been in love with you for years?" He asked anger beginning to show more and I smirked. It wasn't often I had seen him loose his cool but he always did when it came to me, and with him knowing that Marcus was in love with me, he was always cautious.

"Yeah, found out I was single, and we got to talking again. Can you believe it, how funny is it that?" I asked as I had leaned against the wall. I had seen him approach me, arms on either side of me, and now he's got me cornered, didn't really see that coming and I should have. Guess my reflexes aren't as good as I thought, my breathing slowed down as I had seen him getting closer to me. I keep telling myself that I should fight this instinct, that I should push him away, but I couldn't as I had seen him smirking, inches from my face.

"No, it's not. I won't let anyone take you away from me, I won't. I care about you too much." He stated as he closed the gap between us, kissed me and leaned back, still that stupid smirk on his face, my heart beating out of my chest. "Enjoy that date of yours Dupain-Chang." He continued as he had kissed my cheek and left me a tip. By the time realization kicked in, I realized what happened, I glared at him.

"I hate you Agreste!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Felix's POV

I'm pacing around the house, debating on what to do. I heard their little 'date' was happening tonight, and the thought of that put anger and jealousy into my body.

"Felix?" I heard my baby cousin calling out to me, he seemed upset as he had walked into my room and closed it. Ever since the fight between Bridgette and I, it seemed to have distanced the relationship between Adrien and his little 'friend' Marinette, Bridgette's cousin.

"Adrien? How can I help you?" I asked as I turned my chair around and had seen the indent in his nose. Oh, shit, that could be a problem.

"Lila, Lily's sister." The phrase made sense just saying it. "M-Mari saw her getting close to me and kissed me. I pushed her back, but by the time I had to react, Mari ran away and I got into a confrontation by Bridgette…." My eyes widened. Yeah, if he wasn't on her good side before, he most definantly isn't now.

"Have you tried to talk to mari?" I asked, now my hand on my chin, in thought. I have a feeling that if Mari's a lot like Bridgette, basically raising her, then she's one hell of a fighter and he's in for quite a fight.

"I tried! But, she starts to cry and well, that's how this happened." Adrien pointed to his nose and that's all I needed to know about what happened. Bridgette was being overprotective of little Mari, and because he pushed his boundaries and she cried, he got punched. God, that girl was something else. Sweetest but cold as a freezer when you're on her shit list. With how cold she can be, wouldn't surprise me if she could kill.

"Well, your screwed." I explained as I could see his jaw drop. "You've not only pissed off Mari, but you've activated Bridgette's overprotective, motherly instincts and her first instinct is to eliminate you. Your lucky to still be alive to be honest. She's scared quite a few people into leaving the country."

"And she didn't do that with you?" Adrien asked, as he sat on my bed. "If only I could explain to her what happened? To prove my innocence!" I heard him sigh as he had laid on the bed.

"Well, they always have the cameras on, even during an interview." I hinted to him as I stood up.

"Where are you going Felix?" He asked me, I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Well dear cousin, I'm going to see if I can fix both of our problems." I stated as I walked into the closet and picked out a tux, dressed to impress is how I was raised and I most definantly want her.

"R-Really? How?" Adrien asked, surprised that he thought I could do it.

"Well, you take care of your proofing, I'll take care of the bodyguard." I explained as I had winked at him and walked out the door and straight for the bakery. He had seen the bluenette haired girl in the store, by herself dancing. I couldn't help but smirk as I had walked into the door, she hadn't even heard me yet. I leaned against the wall as I had seen her basically giving me a show without her realizing it. I had seen her turn around and see me, her eyes wide, like a deer in headlights as she pulled out a headphone.

"Did you enjoy your little show?" She asked rolling her eyes as she had worn a little red dress, black heels and her long, blue curly hair was loose.

"And if I said I did?" I asked with a wink as I had seen her roll her eyes at me. Her phone rang, which caused her to look away from me.

"Hello? Oh hey Marcus!" Bridgette said with a chirpy tone in her voice, one that made me boil with jealousy. That should be me she does that with, not that dweb! "O-Oh, that's fine. N-No, it's ok, I'm not upset. Raincheck? Yeah, gotta go." Bridgette stated as she hung up the phone.

"Cancelled?" I asked her, I could see the conflicted emotions on to tell me the truth or not. She might not like to admit it, but I knew her better than she's like to admit, just like she knew me better then I'd like to me.

"Y-Yeah….It's a shame." She admitted as I had gotten up and walked up to her and hugged her.

"You deserve so much better Bri, you deserve so much better." I said as I had embrassed her in a tight hug, one that by the way she was hugging me that she needed this, that she's been thrown down more then she'd like to admit.

"Thank you felix." She said as I played with her hair "so do you."

"Thank you." I stated as I continued to play with her hair and kissed her forehead. _One day, your gonna be mine, and mine alone. _


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke. But, I just got my new computer and am really motivated to write again! As always, if you have suggustions, let me know!  
~Ltrmunchkingirl95


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Adrien's POV

I sipped on the coffee Marinette had brought me while she was on her break. I finally got her to talk to me, I wasn't going to ruin that moment.

"Listen, Mari." I started as she put her hand up to stop me from talking, clearly she didn't want to talk about what recently happened as she sighed.

"I think you could do better, but if your happy with her, then I guess I'll support you." She said as I smiled at her. Only if she knew that she was the one I really wanted.

"Thank you. But you've got the wrong idea." I started when we heard glass being shattered. "The hell?" I asked as we had both seen Felix and Bridgette arguing, Bridgette threw the glass at Felix as they had seen him sigh.

"Did you tell him to cancel our date?!" they heard Bridgette scream at Felix who had looked at her bewildered by her statement.

"Have you lost your damn mind Bridgette?!" Felix retorted, clearly as angry as she was.

"Marcus told me, so quit trying to act innocent!" Bridgette screamed as she tossed some bread at him, which he caught with ease.

"The hell? Why the hell would I tell him to cancel your date?" Felix stated sighing.

"Jealousy?" Bridgette asked as Felix laughed.

"Jealous? Of what, him? Please." Felix continued to laugh as I heard Mari sigh.

"Those two are idiots." I heard Mari say as my eyes widen. The sweet, kind girl just called both of our cousins' idiots. Not that she was wrong, just shocking to hear it from her.

"Not that I'm disagreeing, but why are you saying that?" I asked, full focus back on her. Her blue hair was loose, with green stringed bows in them.

"Clearly they have feelings for each other, but they're both too stubborn to say it." Marinette said as I laughed. That couldn't be further from the truth either and I was beginning if she's always been this sassy or if she's recently picked it up from her cousin.

"Not disagreeing with you there."

"Your just jealous because he picked up where you left off and think you can get me back." Bridgette said as they heard Felix chuckle.

"I've already told you Bri. But, I'll keep playing these games." Felix said, rolling his eyes and walked out.

"Well, gotta get back to work. See ya later?" Marinette said with a smile as I returned the smile and nodded.

"See ya."


End file.
